The Magnetic Resonance (MR) Imaging Core will provide technical expertise, assistance and equipment to those investigators who require non-invasive methods to monitor disease progression in rheumatoid arthritis and animal models of autoimmune diseases. Expertise and assistance will be provided by core personnel in the following areas: Noninvasive MR imaging Design and fabrication of MR apparatus Image post-processing techniques Consultation on, and access, to state-of-the-art diagnostic imaging techniques Education and training of researchers, clinicians, fellows and students in the use of diagnostic imaging technologies in biomedical research. In addition, the Core will facilitate the acquisition, processing and storage of experimental data, maintain standards and quality control of MR procedures; and assist in the development of new techniques as needed.